Ultrasonically bonded melt-blown polypropylene material such as is manufactured by Spilltech Industries Inc. and marketed as WOB 1250 or QPB K50K Oil Only Pads™ are in use in industrial applications for quick clean up of petroleum and chemical spills. Such material has a capacity for the selective retention of hydrocarbons yet has hydrophobic qualities, which allows unimpeded through water flow without unwanted hydrocarbon migration.
Use of such material is ideal as a mat to trap small amounts of accidentally spilled hydrocarbon based liquids at either a commercial or residential site to enhance safety due to slippage, and protect the environment. For example, it may be utilized as a floor covering in vehicle service bays, at locations where vehicles are parked, such as bus and taxi stands, in commercial kitchen facilities where cooking oil is handled, or at other locations where small amounts of such liquids may be expected to be spilled.
The use of a mall mat of such material as a floor or ground covering without being secured within a frame has been found to be generally impractical. The mat is subject to accidental movement from its intended place of use, either as the site is being cleaned up, by foot traffic, or by air currents such as wind. The mat alone cannot be easily secured in place on an asphalt or concrete slab.
In the prior art the application is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,385 which reveals a mat having an exterior comprising hydrophobic, liquid permeable material enclosing an inner layer of absorbent material. This product primarily absorbs oil spilled on water and retains absorbed oil only inside the absorbent material within the mat.
In addition, applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,751 which describes a drip berm having separate upper and lower areas. The upper area accepts an oil retaining pad. The lower area contains granular anchoring material. The oil-retaining pad is retained within the upper area by means of a screen.
In addition, applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,638 which describes a vehicle liquid drip catching system composed of a tray receptacle and an absorbent pad retained within the tray.
In addition, applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,275 which describes a surface protection system mat consisting of a cartridge top, and absorbent core, and a base unit. The top is perforated to allow spilled liquids to drain into the absorbent core.
In addition, applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,537 which describes a disposable oil absorbent drip pad assembly for a vehicle consisting of a bottom layer of a metallic screen material and a top layer of oil absorbent material, bound peripherally by a fiberglass channel.
In addition, applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,661 which describes a drip pan for vehicles that can be used individually or assembled with an array of pans to catch drippings from parked vehicles.
In addition, applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,430 which describes a portable parking mat and berm which secures the absorbent mat by a snap together frame that retains the mat by a variety of means.